vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragapult
Summary Dragapult is an spectral dragon Pokemon and the resident Pseudo Legendary in the 8th generation of Pokemon. Alongside being a ghost dragon, it is based on fighter jets, and fires its first form, Dreepy, from itself like missiles. Apparently, the Dreepy like being launched. It evolves from Drakloak at level 60, which evolves from Dreepy at level 50. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Dragapult Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (50.2% of the species is male, 49.8% of the species is female) Age: Varies, although normally millions of years old (Died in prehistoric times and has been existing as a ghost since then) Classification: Dragon-/Ghost- Pokemon; Stealth Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Immortality (Type 7), Intangibility, Invisibility, Homing Attack, Power Nullification, Bug Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Teleportation, Damage Boost, Stealth Mastery, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Duplication, Status Effect Inducement, Can bypass forcefields and substitutes, Paralysis Inducement, Dynamax, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar and Charizard, the former being significantly stronger than the mountain toppling Pupitar and the latter being able to melt mountains) Speed: Relativistic+ (A good deal faster than Golem, who can dodge Solar Beam) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (via powerscaling to Charizard) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can survive attacks from other Dragapults and is completely unfazed by Defog Stamina: Very high (Superior to Riolu, who can do strenuous activity for an entire night straight and Raticate, who has enough stamina to swim across oceans. Comparable to Poliwrath, who experiences no stamina decrease) Range: Standard melee range. Up to kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: The Dreepy in its horns. Intelligence: Above animalistic normally (Normal Pokemon have high intelligence for an animal but nothing exceptional for a human). High in battle (Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle, being capable of fighting at literally seconds old). Weaknesses: Ice, Fairy, Dragon, Dark, and Ghost attacks do 2x damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Clear Body:' Dragapult is unaffected by stat lowering effects. However, it will be affected if said stat lowering is a result of its own moves. *'Infiltrator:' Dragapult ignores the effects of protection like forcefields and substitutes (i.e. Substitute, Reflect, Safeguard, etc.) *'Cursed Body:' Dragapult's hidden ability. Contact with Dragapult has a 1/3 chance of completely disabling the move that hit it. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Dragon Darts:' Dragapult's signature move. Dragapult fires two Dreepy from its horns like missiles, either hitting an opponent twice or hitting each opponent once if there's two of them. *'Dragon Breath:' Dragapult fires a stream of draconic energy from its mouth. This has a chance to paralyze the target. *'Sucker Punch:' Dragapult looks for the perfect opportunity and punches the opponent with dark energy before the opponent can strike. This move can only work if the opponent is planning to launch a damaging attack (as opposed to inflicting status or buffing themselves). *'Astonish:' Dragapult attacks the opponent with scaring them. This has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Infestation:' Dragapult summons bugs to infest the target, doing continuous damage from the inside. *'Quick Attack:' Dragapult attacks the opponent at an increased speed, becoming too fast to track. *'Bite:' Dragapult bites the opponent with dark energy. This has a chance to cause the opponent to flinch. *'Lock-On:' Dragapult locks onto the opponent, making its next attack unable to miss. *'Assurance:' Dragapult attacks the opponent with darkness, doing double damage if the opponent has already been attacked recently. *'Hex:' Dragapult attacks the opponent with spectral energy, doing double damage if the opponent is inflicted with a status effect. *'Agility:' Dragapult relaxes and lightens its body, allowing it to somehow move significantly faster. *'Double Hit:' Dragapult hits the opponent twice. *'U-Turn:' Dragapult attacks the opponent and retreats out of reach. *'Dragon Dance:' Dragapult performs a mystical dance which raises its attack and speed stats. *'Phantom Force:' Dragapult disappears to nowhere and reappears to strike the opponent with spectral energy. This attack bypasses forcefields and precognition. *'Take Down:' Dragapult tackles the opponent with enough force to cause recoil damage. *'Dragon Rush:' Dragapult rushes the opponent with a ton of draconic menace. This attack can cause flinching. *'Double-Edge:' Dragapult performs a life risking tackle that does so much damage that it does good recoil back on Dragapult. *'Last Resort:' Dragapult performs an incredibly strong move that can only be used if all its other moves have been used at least once. |-|Egg Moves= *'Curse:' Dragapult cuts its health to lay a curse on the opponent, doing continuous and severe damage until the opponent either retreats or loses. *'Grudge:' Dragapult lays a curse on the opponent that makes it that the move that defeats it is completely incapable of being used by the opponent again. *'Confuse Ray:' Dragapult emits an odd light from itself that induces confusion upon the enemy. *'Double Team:' Dragapult creates illusory duplicates of itself, raising its evasion. *'Disable:' Dragapult nulls the ability to use the most recent move used by the opponent. *'Dragon Tail:' Dragapult sweeps the opponent with its tail, effectively launching them far enough to end the battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Ghosts Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Category:Undead Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Light Users Category:Curse Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7